My Immortal Rewritten
by SensiblePeople
Summary: This has probably been done before, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. Disclaimer: We do not own the original fanfic, nor do we own Harry Potter.


**AN: Rashel here, and as you can see, I've decided to start up a new story. Maradonia is more Raksha's pet project, and I needed something to do, so I decided to go for a real challenge: the fanfic My Immortal. I'm sure most of you will have heard of this fanfic, widely claimed to be the worst fanfic ever, and so you'll know why this desperately needed some sense injected into it. Have I bitten off more than I can chew? Probably, but I'll give it a good go anyway!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hi my name is Ebony and I have long brown hair, which I dye black to look cool and gothic. I have boring blue eyes, so I wear red contacts all the time, and have got several eye infections from this, but it's totally worth it. One day the other Goths will appreciate my true gothicness and accept me, I just need to keep trying!

I wish I was a vampire. For years I've been trying to find a vampire that will bite me, but so far no luck. I have been nearly raped several times due to following strangers down alleyways in the hopes that they were vampires, but I managed to escape. Anyway, it will be worth it when I get that super strength and those gorgeous good looks! Nobody will be able to hold a candle to me then, and then I'll finally win the heart of my one true love, Draco Malfoy... He's been resisting my edgy individualism for some time now, but I know he'll crack soon!

I'm a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England so I suppose I could always just make a love potion, but I'm determined to win him on my own.

Draco has high standards, and we never really have much to say to each other, so it looks like personality alone won't be enough. To make up for this, I regularly wear clothes that are as ridiculously slutty as is possible without them being completely see-through. If I can get him to lust after me those feelings will gradually transform into love as he realizes what a wonderful and unique individual I am. Lust is close to love, right?

* * *

><p>On this particular day, I was walking around outside Hogwarts looking for the object of my affections so that I could pretend I'd bumped into him by chance and maybe strike up a conversation. It had never worked before, but I was sure it would this time. I was wearing my most revealing leather dress specially, although I was starting to regret it, as it was sleeting and I was getting very cold.<p>

I perked up as I saw a group of students in the distance, but my mood quickly sunk as I realized Draco was not among them.

"Hey Draco!" shouted a voice behind me. I whirled around. There he was, being flirted with by some brunette who I'd never seen before. He didn't seem interested, but then again, he never seemed interested in me either so he was clearly very good at hiding his true emotions. I watched as she giggled and pouted, fuming. What if he was snatched up by some other girl before he had a chance to realize how perfect we were together? This hadn't occurred to me before, but now that I'd thought of it I knew something had to be done.

Love potions may not be the most romantic method, and I had been planning on letting him realize his love for me on his own, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and the end effect would be the same. I was sure he'd understand that I couldn't let anything come between us.

I ran back inside Hogwarts to get my potion book, as Draco continued ignoring his companion, completely unaware of the strange black-haired girl that had been there just a few seconds before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The original chapter was essentially just her talking incessantly about her clothes and hair, so I didn't really have a lot to work with, but I did my best! I kind of hate Ebony so her new character will be just as whiny and obsessive as the original, if not more so. The difference is the characters in this story will react to her as they normally would have done.<br>**

**Obviously my writing style is a bit different to Raksha's, so I'd appreciate any feedback as to whether this was any good or whether I should just stick to editing.**


End file.
